charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Run, Piper, Run
Run, Piper, Run is the 159th episode of Charmed. Plot Dex is planning an art show. Phoebe gets a premonition from him, of the two of them at the art show when an earthquake begins. Piper interviews for a job. The interview seems to go well, but the interviewer sends " Jenny Bennet's" picture for a routine background check. Afterwards, the sisters are eating lunch when police surround them, and arrest Piper for murder; they think she's Maya Holmes, a fugitive. In prison, the sisters realize that Piper must have seen her new face somewhere, and decide to check magazines around the house and newspaper archives. Paige finds Maya's picture in a magazine. She scries and finds the real Maya. Piper meets with the prosecutor, Walter Nance. He turns out to be a former lover of Maya's, and a controlling and obsessive man. She had left him for a photographer, who turned up dead two weeks later. Paige and Billie orb into a motel room where Maya is staying. They knock Maya out, and Paige orbs Piper out of jail and orbs Maya into the cell in her place. Piper, however, tells the others that Maya is innocent. Phoebe meets Dex at his studio. She tries to stash Dex's art, when she feels the first tremors. On account of "Maya's" defiant attitude, Walter thinks she has proof against him. He bails Maya out of jail and brings her to his high-rise apartment. He demands to know what she has on him. Piper and Paige orb in. Walter pushes Maya off a balcony, but Paige and Piper orb just in time, freeze Maya and then orb a mattress under her. Billie suggests scaring Walter into confession. Taking inspiration from Barbas, they play on Walter's fear of getting older. Billie substitutes for Walter's manicurist and mentions his age, angering him. He sees his hands rapidly wrinkle and then sees "Maya" (really Piper). He sees himself in the mirror aging rapidly. He sees three more Mayas (Phoebe, Paige and Billie). Piper, still looking like Maya, pushes him off the balcony. Paige orbs her and she freezes Walter just above the ground and unfreezes his head so he can confess. Phoebe meets Dex at his art show; he has moved all his sculptures back where they were. A moment later, the earthquake happens. They are embracing when it stops. Episode Stills 803-01.jpg 803-03.jpg 803-04.jpg 803-05.jpg 803-06.jpg 803-07.jpg 803-08.jpg 803-10.jpg 810-06x.jpg Powers *Phoebe / Premonition/ Dex / Bay Chronicle *Paige / Orb / Billie / Maya's Apartment *Paige / TK-Orb / Lamp / Maya's Apartment *Piper / Freezes / Cell Mate / Jail *Piper / Orbs / Herself / Jail: (by means of Paige's TK-Orb***) *Maya / Orbs / Herself / Jail: (by means of Paige's TK-Orb***) *Piper / Freezes / Carl / Manor *Piper / Unfreezes / Carl / Manor *Paige / Orbs / Piper / Nance's Apartment *Paige / Orbs / Piper / Nance's Apartment *Piper / Freezes / Maya / Alley *Paige / TK-Orbs / Mattress / Alley *Piper / Unfreezes / Maya / Alley *Billie / Glamour / Maya / Nance's Apartment (Not seen) *"Maya" / Telekinesis / Nance / Nance's Apartment *"Maya 1" / Glamour / Billie / Nance's Apartment *"Maya 2" / Glamour / Paige / Nance's Apartment *"Maya 3" / Glamour / Phoebe / Nance's Apartment *Piper / Freezes / Nance / Alley *Piper / Unfreezes / Nance's Head / Alley ***Though when Piper asked what had happened Paige replies, "We switched you out with the real Maya Holmes." We being her and Billie. But then later Leo asks, "Are you sure they didn't see you orb?" Spells * The sisters and Billie use a spell (offscreen) to show Nance's biggest fear; aging. Book of Shadows # Billie read an entry from the sisters which talks about the events of Ex Libris. # The Demon of Fear as inspiration]] Innocents Saved * Maya Holmes Music *"Hallow" by Four Star Mary Trivia * The title is probably a reference to the movie "Run, Lola, Run". * This is the second and last episode with "Piper" in the title. The other episode is Coyote Piper. * Phoebe mentions that Darryl is on the East Coast now. Dorian Gregory in reality left the show because The WB cut the budget for this season. However the storyline of his character was closed in Something Wicca This Way Goes? * Paige finds the photo of Maya Holmes in 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work in season 2 and 3. * This is the last time one of the sister's have been in jail. They have all been in jail once. ::#Prue in Wicca Envy ::#All three of them in That '70s Episode (With Prue) ::#Phoebe in Morality Bites ::#Paige in The Importance of Being Phoebe ::#Piper and Phoebe in Witchstock ::#All three of them in The Bare Witch Project (With Paige) ::#Piper in this episode. * Billie takes inspiration from Barbas powers to defeat Nance. * It is revealed that the sisters write down some of the experiences in the Book of Shadows. * A new page for the Demon of Fear is revealed, though the text remains the same. * The sisters and Billie talk about the events of Ex Libris, when a ghost, Charlene, helped them to make a pawn shop owner confess a crime. * In the end of the episode Leo, Piper and Paige talk about the old movie "All About Eve" thumb|300px|right|Run, Piper, Run WB Trailer International Titles * Spanish: Corre, Piper, Corre 803